Ultimate Darkspine
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: The key to the destruction of the worlds' walks among the mobians of the Sol Dimension. Will Silver and Blaze need help in stopping him? Main Coupling - Silver/Blaze. ON HIATUS AGAIN .
1. A Good Night's Sleep

Ultimate Darkspine

SUMMARY: _The key to the destruction of the worlds' walks among the mobians of the Sol Dimension. But will Silver and Blaze be able to stop this destructive weapon before he wanders into Eggman Nega's hands on their own, or will they require the help of their friends from the Chaos Dimension?_

000

A/N: UNFORTUNATELY, I don't own anything or anyone – except for Ultimate Darkspine – in this fan-fiction. And yes, before you lot ask, this will be a multi-chapter story. And it will be SILVAZE all the way through. Because I swear that they don't get enough attention as a couple. But, for now, on with the story!

000

"_Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg… Everything has its origin." – Mephiles the Dark, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)._

Hatred; rage; but, most of all, pain. All he could feel was unbearable pain… He hissed in discomfort as his feline companion pressed a cloth soaked with alcohol to the open scratches on his back, chest and shoulders. He had been beaten about pretty roughly. There was a bruise already tinged black and purple above his right eye, and he had a jagged cut on his jawline to the left of his face. His chest heaved as he suddenly breathed in through his teeth when the cloth passed over a particularly deep wound, and he tried to hold back a growl.

His friend sighed as she sat back on her heels, and scanned over his injuries. He was cut up pretty badly, she thought as she caught sight of the jagged scratch that would most definitely become a scar that pained her companion the most. She gently ran a finger down his chest next to it; seeing that he reacted in a rather jolty way, she huffed, and – grabbing a roll of bandages – started to wrap the material around his chest.

"Silver…" was all she could say as she helped him to his feet so that he could move towards the bed in the room. He would have to sleep with her in her bed that night so that she could keep an eye on him. That would be awkward…

Silver the Hedgehog settled underneath the soft, silky duvet and bed sheets, and gently placed his head on the pillow next to his friend's. He smiled at her, though it was a little forced as the pain from the cut in his jaw kept him from smiling properly. He relaxed as Blaze the Cat slid into the bed, right up close against him, and softly rubbed his jaw to make him forget about his pains. His eyes slid shut as she started to sing in a gentle voice, almost like an angel… Well, she was an angel to him.

"'_Cause every night I will save your life_

_And every night I will be with you_

'_Cause every night I still lay awake_

_And I dream of an absolution_

'_Cause every night I will make it right_

_And every night I will come to you_

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution…_"

Silver started to relax into the bedding as Blaze's gentle voice washed through him; he snuggled down into the mattress, almost as if he was making himself at home, as he began to drop off to sleep. Blaze smiled, and reached up to stroke his face. His deep, even breathing created a soothing rhythm, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest fur. She sighed, and whispered to the night, "I love you, Silver."

What she didn't realise was that Silver was still awake; as soon as she was breathing evenly and deeply – and was most definitely asleep – Silver opened one eye, and smiled down at his lilac feline friend as she pulled herself against him even more. He cracked a small grin, and pressed a kiss to her hair, which she had left down that day.

"Goodnight, Blaze. I love you, too."

000

He wandered around the village, his white eyes gleaming and his silver stripes standing out in the dark night. There were no stars, no moon; and all was quiet. Perhaps a bit _too_ quiet; the being stepped out from behind a buildings' shadow, and scanned the village centre with his eyes. Everything was still, locked up for the night. Everyone was asleep. He was a night person, he decided there and then.

_I wonder if I could find that annoying silver hedgehog again…_

A dark chuckle escaped the mobian's lips, creating a deep rumble in his throat. The hedgehog had given up a fair fight; but he was just no match for the evil being that lurked in the dark. He moved into the open, and snuck off to see if he could salvage anything from the rubbish, such as food or a place to rest.

000

Silver yawned widely, stretching out and hearing his back and shoulders pop in a very satisfying way; he groaned, reaching up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, when his hand brushed against something that wasn't a part of him.

Or was it?

Surprised, Silver looked down; his mind was flooded with memories of what had happened the night before, once his feline friend had fallen asleep – but before that, when she thought that he was asleep, and she had admitted that she felt things for him that she hadn't felt before, and those of which _he_ had felt for _her_ for a much longer time. He smiled, and disentangled Blaze's arms from around his waist. He slid to the end of the bed, and climbed over her feet to get to the floor. He saw that he had left his jeans and polo shirt hanging over the back of Blaze's desk chair. He walked over to them, and pulled his trousers on with a bit of difficulty, due to the large amount of bandages around his chest that prevented him from moving too much. He left the shirt on the chair, and tiredly walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He had just finished making Blaze breakfast in bed – poached eggs on toast, her favourite – when he heard her distressed voice call for him from the bedroom. He smiled, and held the plate in the air with his psychokinesis and his mug of black coffee in his free hand as he made his way back into the room where Blaze rested.

Blaze's heightened senses picked up the smell of poached eggs, and her stomach rumbled loudly. She groaned, and looked towards the door of her bedroom in the house. What she saw made her eyes open wide.

Silver sniggered as he saw Blaze's jaw drop. He literally saw the drool forming in her mouth as she inhaled deeply, clearly smelling the eggs and toast. He gently placed the plate in her lap with his psychokinesis, and sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching his mug of coffee in two hands as he took a sip from his drink and Blaze took a bite out of her toast. He considered telling her that he'd heard her say that she loved him when she thought he was asleep last night, and decided that he'd wait until she'd finished her breakfast before saying anything.

Blaze was just wiping up the yolk with the crust from her toast when Silver said in a halting voice, "I really liked your singing last night…"

The cat's white muzzle flushed a light pink, and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Silver."

_That's not what I meant to say to her… But how do I tell her that I love her, too?_

Silver looked down to his hands in his lap, and said quietly, "I also heard something else, last night… something rather interesting…"

Blaze was puzzled. What did he mean? "Hm? What do you mean?"

Silver's eyes widened as he realised that Blaze couldn't remember what she'd said the night before. He edged closer to her, and stared right into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to read her very soul. Blaze swallowed nervously. _What does he mean?_ It didn't help that Silver was edging closer still, which made her heart pound in her breast… She felt her forehead crease slightly as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Silver? What are you talking about?"

Silver scooted closer, and gently reached up to brush her cheek with his fingertips. He felt her shudder slightly, and smiled. "Blaze… last night; you said something that I won't ever forget… I don't care if you can't remember what you said, because I know you'll remember this…"

He leant towards her, and saw that Blaze had leant forwards slightly, too. He smiled softly, and – just before their lips met – he whispered, "I love you, Blaze."

They connected, and felt their hearts pound as one. Blaze moaned lightly, and raised her hands up to cup his face and pull his lips against hers more firmly. Silver responded readily, increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers and gently swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. The lilac feline hesitated slightly, and the white hedgehog was terrified that she was going to pull away, so he was surprised when she opened her mouth slightly and licked his upper lip. Silver felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and pulled her closer to him. His blood rushed through his body as he felt her climb into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her supported. He smiled against her mouth and knew that this was one of the best days of his life.


	2. My Nightmare

**_A/N: Sorry for a late-ish update! I promise to update every other day, now! Also, "The Being" is introduced in this chapter and will be referred to as "Darkspine" from now on. But now, on with the story!_**

**000**

"**Blah**" – denotes book quotes/scenes.

"_Blah__"_ – denotes speech from book scenes.

"Blah" – denotes Silver/Blaze/Darkspine/Lightspine's conscience in dreams/memories/nightmares/thoughts.

_Blah _– denotes dreams/nightmares/memories/thoughts.

"_Blah_" – denotes song lyrics.

**000**

_Sparks were flying everywhere as the two's feet danced over the metal in the scrapyard; they would catch planks of wood and suddenly there would be fire surrounding them. One was panting heavily, whilst the other had barely broken out a sweat._

"_Is that all you got?" the being taunted; Silver swallowed deeply, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, and drawing out a Sol Emerald. The dark-furred creature simply raised an eyebrow. "A measly emerald? Is that it?"_

_Silver breathed in and out heavily, and tightened his jaw. "Don't you know what this is?"_

"_Yes. It is one of the Sol Emeralds." The enemy laughed evilly as Silver's eyes widened. "Ha! I did my research – and it's not like it could harm me in anyway. I was created from the negative uses and effects of both the Master Emerald from the Chaos Dimension and the Jewelled Sceptre from this one. I just winded up here instead of the in-between."_

_Silver could sum this up in one word, quite easily, too – though Blaze would scold him for it later._

"_Shit."_

_The being's navy fur took on a more violet hue as he prepared himself for the fight; the silver stripes on his head, quills, arms and legs became a bright white, as white as his eyes. Silver raised his fists readily, even though the numerous scratches and wounds stung incredibly. The circular symbols on his hands started to glow – before fading into a darker shade of cyan._

_Silver was confused. This had never happened before – what was happening? His vision swam in front of his eyes, and he realised that the lack of power in him was due to blood-loss. He fell to his knees. The metal clanged, ringing in his ears. He could faintly hear someone running to him from somewhere to his left, as the being hopped onto an old lamppost and harrumphed in triumph._

"_I am the Ultimate Darkspine – the Ultimate Evil Creation. I came to this world to destroy those that oppose the true power of Sol and Chaos, which is to be harnessed by those that can handle the pressure. I am one of those people, and the other is stuck in Chaos's dimension, the sadistic git…"_

"_I… won't let you… Not on my watch…" Silver uttered a single groan, before collapsing forwards, where Blaze dove forwards and caught him in time. She rocked him back and forth in comfort as he cried in pain, bruises blooming over his face quickly._

_Ultimate Darkspine grunted. "Yeah… like you'll be able to stop me, you weak hedgehog."_

_And, with that, he hopped away…_

Silver awoke with a scream, sitting up immediately. Blaze hopped out of her chair, and rushed over to him, worry evident on her face. She already had a cloth in hand. "What? Where does it hurt, Silv?"

The white hedgehog panted, his eyes wide as he felt tears sting in the corners; he had stretched up too quickly, and reopened a deep wound on his back. He whimpered as Blaze gently mopped up the blood seeping into his fur. He yawned, and rested his head on Blaze's shoulder, feeling her arms wrap around him and her hands lock behind his neck. He pressed his face into her own neck, gently kissing her collarbone, which was her weak spot. He felt her shudder slightly, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

000

The dark being sat in an old, partially-overturned skip, dirty and ripped blankets and pillows serving as his sleeping area. A cardboard box was propped up against one side, like a table. He was currently reading a thrown-out book called "Jack Flint and the Redthorn Sword" by a human author called Joe Donnelly. So far, he was halfway through and already enjoying the plot. It gave him ideas for his next confrontation with that hedgehog, and – eventually – his opposite, the Ultimate Lightspine.

Darkspine snorted at a particular scene in the book, and read it aloud to himself.

"_Riddles and conundrums. _Finbar sucked on his pipe for a while. _They're the secrets that turn the world. There's magic in riddles and conundrums. To every riddle there's a key, and I have a feeling you three are the key to this one._"

He rolled his eyes, and jotted that quote on a piece of spare paper. Maybe he could use that later…

000

They lay in the bed together, Silver's arm wrapped around Blaze's waist as she snuggled against his warm, toned chest. They sighed together in the ebb of twilight, huddled together against the cold eve, when Blaze rolled over and on top of Silver. The hedgehog smiled at his lover as she started to gently massage his sore shoulders, moving around to the back of his neck and down his back. He sat up slowly, so as to not reopen the wound in his back. Blaze smiled softly at him, and gently rubbed his arms. Silver sighed again, and cupped her face with one hand. With his other hand he tapped her nose and threaded it through her hair. He started to sing softly.

"_The strands in your eyes_

_That colour them wonderful_

_Stop me, and steal my breath…_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the skies_

_Never revealing their depth…_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_"

He leaned forwards slightly, and Blaze accepted the invitation of a kiss, locking her lips with his in a passionate embrace. They moaned lightly, their eyes unconsciously sliding closed. They remained like that for a while, before breaking apart for oxygen, when–

BANG.

"Argh!" they both yelped, embarrassed to have been found they way they were, when they were suddenly grabbed – along with some possessions – and roughly pulled from the house. When they finally got a good look at their "kidnapper", they were surprised to see a familiar blue hedgehog holding them tightly as he took them over to the plane that his friend waited in.

"Sonic?"

**000**

**A/N: I don't own the lyrics of the song. And a big sorry to "teawithmilk" – I like abrupt endings! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
